Squid TV 2 (Tominator's SpongeBob SquarePants)
In This Episode: Squidward finds ESJ (Encyclopedia SpongeJeffia), A Wiki Site Dedicated to SpongeJeff Related Stuff, after his Show goes downhill Tominator's SpongeBob SquarePants Episode 17 under construction This Episode also has the Dialogue without the " Marks, It's to make the Dialogue Flow more Smoothly, if you disagree with this Change, or if you have a way to Improve it, Tell me in this Page's Talk page, Or My Talk Page. The Plot The Episode Starts with a Scene very similar to the Ending from Back in Time (Tominator's SpongeBob SquarePants), (The one where Squidward Wakes out of the Tub) and then After Squidward is Ready for Work at the TV Studio, And then Squidward Says Good Morning to SpongeBob, And Squidward Enjoys his Success From The Previous Time he Started to make Episodes, Squidward received an Idea to make an Episode about Shuffleboarding, SpongeBob: Squidward, That's a Bad Idea. Squidward: why? SpongeBob Looks on the Internet on His Windows 98 2nd Edition PC for The Reason why. SpongeBob Finds The Episode and Shows it to Squidward, Squidward: oh, that's why, but that Episode has no idea how to write a Plot, I know that i Can do better than the Idiots who wrote this Episode. 'SpongeBob: 'Uh, Squidward... Squidward: Yeah? SpongeBob: Don't let yourself get carried away with this Squidward. Squidward: Why? SpongeBob: You'll know why.'' '' So Squidward Doesn't Listen to SpongeBob and decides to Make an Episode where '''SpongeJeff And John Try to win a Shufflebroading Tournament, Until they found they out they Already won the Tournament, The Episode Got Critsized for Ripping off Another Show's Episode, as expected, SpongeBob: See Squidward, this is why you shouldn't Measure your Ego with the Other Companys, '''This '''Happens. 'Squidward:' Oh, ok, i guess this is what you meant by "You'll see why". Squidward feels a little Stupid for Making that Decidetion, Then While Squidward Misses the Ball a Few Times, What he doesn't know, is that Squidward is Starting to Lose his Fans, As he found out on the Internet, Other than that there is a new Windows operating system on the Way, a new Windows 9x operating System, and he Explores ESJ, and Then Squidward gets an Idea. The''' new Windows 9x System''' was Advertised as the most User-Friendly Experince, With new Features like System Restore and Many more '''and the New System's Name was '''Windows ME, Squidward Toke Advantage of that And made an Episode to cash in on that, Meanwhile, Squidward Searches on the Internet for the Reciption of His Episode About the New Episode he made on his Windows 2000 Computer, And he finds that the Episode and his show Went downhill. He goes back to the Krusty Krab, And he Trys to find something to fix his Career, While Internet Reviewers Tear up his show, Squidward Doesn't know what to do, He Finds ESJ, he Chat with some Users, and Starts to Really to get to know these Users, And a Pertickular User named Spongejeff456 comes in to chat and Spongejeff456 is a Very Famous Admin of ESJ, and Squidward started to get to know Spongejeff456, And gained some Advice from him. Squidward starts to get to know the Other users better, Meanwhile, SpongeBob is in his House Playing his FDS, And then he gets Bored, And starts to watch TV, And he watches some Sports until an Advertisement for Windows ME started to play, Saying that it's out now, And the Advertisement got SpongeBob to buy the Setup disk for it, He Starts to Install it, he got past the 1st Part (the Setting up the Hard Disk) part of it, But then He makes it to 2nd Half (getting welcomed to the Setup and then it Loads to the next part) and Gets an Error, And Then Setup Crashed and He trys to load Setup again and then it BSODs on him. Meanwhile, Squidward Starts Contributing to ESJ, And he starts to relearn about his show, and Then He starts to learn how to improve his Writing a Bit, he regains some of his Fanbase, Meanwhile, SpongeBob Trys again and Again to install Windows with the Broken Setup, Evenually, He calls Patrick for Help, Patrick trys to Help SpongeBob with fixing The Setup, Meanwhile, Squidward evenually starts to make more Good Episodes, and Feels Confident to Make an Upcoming Movie. So Squidward tells Spongejeff456 about the New Movie, Spongejeff456 felt that it was Convinent that he got the info in chat from the Actual Creator, So Then Squidward starts to get to the Development of his Movie, Meanwhile, The Cause of the Issue of the Installiation with SpongeBob's PC, was that the Setup had Very shoddy Coding, one code set it to a Non-existent File, Patrick Fixed this Problem with the Setup on SpongeBob's PC. And Meanwhile, Squidward has his Break and Chats with the other Users, and he tells Road Swimmer1 About his Movie, And Road Swimmer1 Seems Impressed about the new Movie and Wishes Squidward the Best of Luck on it, Meanwhile, SpongeBob goes and Feeds Gary and goes back to the Computer and Does the Setup as Usual, Category:Tominator's SpongeBob SquarePants (episodes) Category:Episodes Category:2014